


家庭会面

by owllwo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 查尔斯找了个机会见了见自己弟弟的病人
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	家庭会面

“嘀。”威尔正从车上下来，走向他家，温斯顿已经迎了出来，手机响起了短信提示音。 _「介意我将我们的心理咨询时间移到周日下午吗？我有一些私事要办。HL」_

威尔有些奇怪，汉尼拔不常更改咨询时间，改也不会选择短信通知。但他还是回复了。 _「好的，没问题。WG」_

周日下午，威尔按时来到了心理医生办公室。门没锁，办公室里响着悠扬的古典乐。他轻轻推门而入，黑胶唱片正在唱片机上缓缓播放，平常汉尼拔坐的位置上却坐着一个浅金色头发的男人。他在外型上和汉尼拔很相似，但双肩比汉尼拔略窄一些，整个人看起来更修长，有些佝偻着背，带着一副圆边眼镜。

“抱歉。我跟莱克特医生约了今天下午……你是他的病人吗？”威尔疑惑地站在门口，汉尼拔从不会干这种事。高个男人转过身来，蓄着金色得胡须，湖绿色的双眼看起来深不见底。“威尔格雷厄姆？”“你是谁？”威尔露出了警戒的神色。“我叫查尔斯，是汉尼拔的哥哥。过来坐下吧，我想跟你谈谈我弟弟。”

“你怎么看汉尼拔莱克特？”待威尔坐定，查尔斯双腿交叠，手放在膝盖上，身体向后靠去，像汉尼拔平常一样，与他的病人开始一段谈话。威尔双眼低垂，视线在实木地板上游移，“嗯……他喜欢艺术，有良好的品味，为人彬彬又来，擅长厨艺，作为医生有很高的专业素养。差不多这样。”

查尔斯略抬高下巴，镜片在灯光下反射出冷漠的光。“看得出来你很欣赏他，格雷厄姆先生。那么，你爱他吗？”威尔抬起头来，两对镜片下面的眼睛在空中打了个照面，但浅一点的那双迅速移开了。

“什么意思？是我和他作为朋友的亲密程度吗？不那么亲密。”

“不，不。我是说，一种通常存在于男女之间的情感。你爱他吗？格雷厄姆先生。”查尔斯俯下身来，肘关节撑在膝盖上，湖绿色的眼睛透过眼镜上方盯着威尔。威尔不自在地推了推眼镜，又往后坐了一点。“不。我不觉得。”

“很好。”查尔斯恢复了原来的坐姿，微微点了点头。“我希望你可以远离我弟弟。”“为什么这么说？”威尔皱了皱眉。“在你身上……表现出某些容易让我弟弟沉迷的特质。他已经有点陷进去了。他跟你分享过早餐，不是吗？他从不和除了家人以外的人分享早餐。”“你怎么知道？”威尔警惕地看着他。查尔斯微笑着伸出一根手指敲敲自己的脑袋，“我知道的可多了。”

威尔沉默了一会儿，深吸一口气，伸出手把脸埋在里面。查尔斯又说，“不仅仅是汉尼拔会沉迷于你，这是一个双向的关系，你也会沉迷于汉尼拔。你们认识的时间也不算长，你已经开始相信他了。你看，你答应了他突然提出对时间的更改，即使是以他不常用的方式。”威尔张了张嘴，想说什么，可又没说出口。

“格雷厄姆先生，我很清楚你是谁，也知道你有着了不起的能力。能读懂人心。”威尔低着头，但他仍能感觉到来自查尔斯的强烈的视线，仿佛盯上了猎物的猎食者。“你现在可能还不太了解汉尼拔，但等你发现的那一天，相信我，你会迫不及待地逃离他的。”

周一傍晚，汉尼拔在会客室里等了半个小时，仍没等到威尔。他翻了翻咨询记录确认了下时间，打算去看看威尔。他解锁手机打算打个电话，却点错到短信里，看到了消息记录。

“你跟他谈过了。”汉尼拔几乎是粗鲁地冲进了房间。“是的。”查尔斯坐在壁炉旁，手里拿着一杯红酒，“你把他赶走了。”“是为了你好。”汉尼拔露出了少见了完全冰冷的表情。“我有时候真想把你做成人肉切片。”查尔斯微笑着举了举杯。“我的荣幸。哦，别忘了76年的波尔多，跟我肯定配。”

END


End file.
